Captain's Enterprise
by Saavek
Summary: Teil 3 der H.M.S. Enterprise-Trilogie: Im großen Finale der Geschichte um das erste Schiff mit dem Namen Enterprise treffen Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft aufeinander.
1. Prolog: 2 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Prolog

2\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Flandenbourgh

Die letzten Stunden zogen wie im Zeitraffer vor Daniels' Augen vorüber. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob er anders hätte handeln können, sich anders hätte entscheiden können. So oft er die Alternativen auch durchspielte, kam er doch immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass keine andere Lösung für sein Dilemma möglich gewesen wäre.

Schon in der Schule hatte er anhand hypothetischer Szenarien alle möglichen temporalen Paradoxa kennen gelernt und immer wieder wollte er schlauer sein als seine Lehrer. Oft hatte er Stunden damit zugebracht einen Ausweg oder ein Schlupfloch zu suchen um dem scheinbar unausweichlichen Schicksal doch noch zu entkommen. Insbesondere das so genannte Prädestinationsparadoxon hatte es ihm damals angetan. Ein Ereignis in der Vergangenheit führt zu einer Zeitreise aus der Zukunft und das Handeln des Zeitreisenden ist der schlussendliche Auslöser eben jenes Ereignisses. Wie konnte er ahnen, dass er einmal selbst einen entscheidenden Beitrag zu einem solchen Paradoxon liefern würde. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob zukünftige Generationen von Schülern das "Enterprise-Paradoxon" behandeln würden. Vielleicht würde es dereinst einen ebenso ehrgeizigen Schüler geben, der eine alternative Lösung finden könnte. Doch ob es einen solchen Schüler geben würde, hing entscheidend davon ab, ob es ihm gelingen würde alle Beteiligten wieder in ihr eigenes Jahrhundert zurück zu befördern.

In seinem Fall war das auslösende Ereignis das Studium der Geschichte der H.M.S. Enterprise, eines Schiffes der britischen Marine, welches Anfang des 18. Jahrhunderts im spanischen Erbfolgekrieg im Einsatz war. In den Aufzeichnungen in der Zentralbibliothek der Föderation fanden sich leider nur recht spärliche Informationen über das erste Schiff mit dem berühmten Namen. Was Daniels jedoch bei seinen Recherchen fand, waren widersprüchliche Angaben zum Verbleib des Schiffes. Das eine Buch datierte den Untergang der Enterprise auf den 2. Oktober 1707 im Mittelmeer. Ein anderes Buch jedoch verortete den selbigen auf den 12. Oktober 1707 in der Nähe von England. Dieser Widerspruch hatte ihn dazu veranlasst 13 Jahrhunderte in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, wo ein neues Paradoxon darauf wartete von ihm gelöst zu werden.

An Bord der H.M.S. Enterprise zu gelangen war recht einfach gewesen. Da anscheinend der Stewart des Schiffes verschwunden war, nutzte Daniels geschickt seine Erfahrungen, welche er in dieser Position bereits auf einem anderen Schiff des selben Namens gesammelt hatte, um die Vakanz auszufüllen. Seine Position bot ihm die Möglichkeit alle Aktivitäten an Bord des Schiffes genau zu verfolgen ohne direkt darin involviert zu werden. Leider hielt sein Glück nur bis zum ersten Gefecht mit einer französischen Fregatte. Die Franzosen machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Soldaten und Zivilisten, als sie das Feuer auf alles eröffneten, was sich an Deck bewegte. Daniels behielt nur insofern Glück, als ihn lediglich eine Kugel an der Schulter traf. Die Operation mit den primitiven Instrumenten des 18. Jahrhunderts war schmerzhaft. Noch schmerzhafter war allerdings der Gedanke, dass ihn beim nächsten Gefecht eine Kugel ein paar Zentimeter tiefer treffen könnte und seine Familie in der 13 Jahrhunderte entfernten Zukunft durch solch ein primitives Projektil ihren Ehemann und Vater verlieren würden.

Um zu verhindern, dass es dazu kam, blieb Daniels nur die Möglichkeit, sich der Technologie der Zukunft zu bedienen. In seinem ehemaligen Quartier an Bord der S.S. Enterprise NX-01 befand sich ein Gerät, welches ihm dabei helfen konnte. Es war der experimentelle Prototyp eines Energy-Matter-Master Device (kurz EMMAD), welches der temporale Agent damals für seine Mission an Bord von Captain Archers Schiff erhalten hatte. Mit diesem Gerät war es möglich Energie und Materie nach Belieben zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren. Alles was Daniels tun musste war einen temporalen Transponderlink zu dem Gerät im 22. Jahrhundert herzustellen um es zu sich zu holen. Leider kam das Gerät nicht wie geplant an. Stattdessen fing er wenige Tage später einen Notruf von Captain Archer auf, welcher sich in den Händen von Piraten befand.

Daniels ahnte schon, dass bei dem temporalen Transport des EMMAD etwas gehörig schief gegangen war und dass er indirekt für Archers missliche Lage verantwortlich war. Er wurde nun also vor die Entscheidung gestellt, was es zu retten galt: die Integrität der Zeitlinie, für die er sich sein ganzes Leben lang eingesetzt hatte, oder das Leben des Captains, für den er noch immer einen tiefen Respekt empfand. Erstaunlicherweise fiel ihm diese Entscheidung relativ leicht. Seine Erfahrungen an Bord beider Schiffe namens Enterprise hatten ihn gelehrt wie wichtig jedes Menschenleben und Loyalität seinen Kameraden gegenüber ist. Und so beschloss er alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um Captain Archer und seine Crew zu retten, selbst wenn es das Ende seiner Karriere bedeuten würde.

Als die H.M.S. Enterprise das Piratenschiff aufbrachte, hatte Daniels seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Auch ohne das EMMAD standen ihm Mittel und Werkzeuge zur Verfügung, welche sich für sein Vorhaben als nützlich erweisen würden. Seine Kollegen von der Abteilung für temporale Ermittlungen würden den Einsatz solcher Mittel nur in äußersten Notsituationen genehmigen. Doch nun, da Daniels bereits geistig mit seinem Dienst in dieser Abteilung abgeschlossen hatte, spürte er einen gewissen Nervenkitzel bei dem Gedanken diese Mittel zum Einsatz bringen zu können. Er fühlte sich fast wieder so wie bei seinem zwölften Geburtstag, als ihm sein Vater seinen ersten Bausatz für einen temporalen Kommunikator geschenkt hatte.

Die erste Salve aus den Kanonen der Enterprise war auch der Startschuss für Daniels. Mit seinem tragbaren Handscanner hatte er Archer und seine Kameraden bereits auf dem Piratenschiff ausgemacht. Die vier Mitglieder des Außenteams der S.S. Enterprise befanden sich in dem Aufbau am Heck des Schiffes. Sie schienen alle unversehrt zu sein. Das ließ zumindest einen kleinen Stein von Daniels' Herzen fallen. Wie groß war aber die Lawine, die sich gleich darauf löste, als er seinen Scanner auf den Bug des Schiffes richtete. Dort befand sich ein kleines Beiboot, welches nicht so aussah, als wäre es von den erfahren Schiffbauern aus diesem Jahrhundert gebaut worden. Diese Hypothese bestätigte sich insbesondere durch die Anwesenheit denobulanischer Flankwürmer in dem Holz des Bootes. Doch die Würmer waren es nicht, was Daniels Begeisterung auslösten. Im Boden des Bootes befanden sich eine Hand voll technischer Geräte: zwei Tricorder, zwei Kommunikatoren und ein Gerät, welches weder in dieses Jahrhundert noch in das der anderen Geräte gehörte. Es war das EMMAD.

Sofort fingen Daniels Gedanken mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu arbeiten an. Um ihn herum begann bereits das hektische Treiben des Gefechtes. Doch er stand in diesem aufgewühlten Ozean wie ein Fels der Ruhe. Er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Während die beiden Schiffe Salven von Kanonenkugeln austauschten, nutzte Daniels die ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Werkzeuge um den Verlauf des Gefechts zu beeinflussen. Aus seinem Phaser und einigen Utensilien aus der Kombüse der H.M.S. Enterprise hatte er einen portablen Traktorstrahl-Emitter gebastelt, mit welchem er die Flugbahn der Kugeln beeinflussen konnte. Mittlerweile hatten sich die beiden Schiffe so weit angenähert, dass die ersten Projektile ihr Ziel fanden. Ein solches schlug nur wenige Meter neben Daniels in die Seite des Schiffes ein. Schnell beendete er die Kalibrierungen seines Traktorstrahls. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn das nächste Projektil flog direkt auf ihn zu.

Daniels aktivierte den Traktorstrahl. Ein schmaler blauer Strahl ging von dem kleinen Gerät in seiner Hand aus und fing die Kugel knapp vor dem Einschlag ab. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch irgendwo hin lenken, wo sie keinen so großen Schaden anrichten konnte. In diesem Moment rempelte ihn einer der britischen Soldaten an. Der Traktorstrahl samt Kanonenkugel schoss nach oben und schlug in den oberen Teil des Hauptmastes ein. Dieser knickte an der Stelle des Einschlags ab und stürzte direkt auf Daniels herab. Schnell richtete er seinen Traktorstrahl nach oben um das Mast-Bruchstück in seinem Fall zu bremsen. Diesmal wollte er kein Risiko eingehen und beschloss kurzerhand seinen Fang dem Meer zu übergeben.

Nachdem der Mast mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser gefallen war, stellte Daniels fest, dass der Soldat, der ihn zuvor angerempelt hatte, nur einer von zwanzig Männern war, die nun mit ihren Musketen an der Reling standen und das Feuer auf die Piraten eröffneten. Sofort schossen die Bilder seiner eigenen Erfahrungen mit einer Gewehrkugel vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Er musste verhindern, dass Archer und seine Crew das gleiche oder ein noch schlimmeres Schicksal erleiden mussten. Ein schneller Blick auf seinen Handscanner zeigte ihm die Position der vier Mitglieder des Außenteams. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile bis zur Mitte des Schiffes vorangekämpft, waren jedoch durch den ebenfalls herabgestürzten Hauptmast des Piratenschiffes voneinander getrennt. Offenbar versuchten die vier ihr Boot zu erreichen. Dabei wurden sie immer wieder von Piraten und den heransausenden Kugeln der Briten behindert. Also war es auch für Daniels an der Zeit härtere Geschütze aufzufahren.

Er griff in eine Tasche seiner Weste und zog eine kleine Büchse hervor. Von außen war es nur eine Dose mit Schnupftabak, doch im Inneren schlummerte ein weitaus stärkeres "Kraut". Mit aller Kraft warf er die Dose an Bord des Piratenschiffes. Daniels kontrollierte die Position seiner Wurfsendung. Das Außenteam war außerhalb der Reichweite. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Ein Druck auf den entsprechenden Knopf auf seinem Handscanner löste die selbst gebastelte temporale Betäubungsgranate aus. Alle Piraten im Umkreis von fünf Metern froren in ihren Bewegungen ein. Das ergab so manches obskures Bild. Ein Pirat wollte sich gerade auf das Außenteam stürzen und stand nun einer Statue gleich mit erhobenen Säbel in der Zeit eingefroren. Ein anderer Pirat war von einer Gewehrkugel aus den Musketen der Briten getroffen worden und schwebte nun im Fallen begriffen mitten in der Luft. Doch das war erst die eine Hälfte. Daniels warf eine zweite Granate in Richtung der feuernden Soldaten. Auch diese froren sofort in der Zeit ein, ebenso wie die Kugeln, die gerade dabei waren den Lauf ihrer Gewehre zu verlassen.

Derweil waren die Männer beider Seiten, welche noch in der Lage waren sich zu bewegen, dabei Enterhaken auf das jeweils andere Schiff zu werfen. Der Kampf Mann gegen Mann hatte begonnen. Doch auch darauf war Daniels vorbereitet. Da er seinen Phaser nicht mehr als solchen benutzen konnte, hatte er sich eine neue, nicht ganz so fortschrittliche, wenngleich effektive Waffe gebastelt. Heimlich hatte er aus der Waffenkammer einen alten rostigen Säbel mitgehen lassen. Er mochte zwar nicht mehr scharf sein, doch konnte er noch immer elektrischen Strom leiten. Dies machte sich Daniels zunutze um mit ihm, angeschlossen an die Energiezelle seines Phasers, kleine Energieblitze auf seine herannahenden Gegner zu schleudern. Zunächst versuchte er es mit einer niedrigen Leistung. Ein Pirat kam gerade auf ihn zugestürmt. Daniels schwang seinen Säbel, doch nichts passierte. Der Pirat kam immer näher. Jetzt musste er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. So gut es ihm möglich war, versuchte Daniels die Angriffe des Korsaren zu parieren, während er gleichzeitig die Leistung der Energiezelle erhöhte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stoben die ersten Funken zwischen den beiden Säbeln. Noch ein wenig mehr. Ein blauer Blitz zuckte über den Säbel des Piraten und durch dessen Arm. Die unkontrollierte Muskelkontraktion sorgte dafür, dass der Säbel seines Kontrahenten zu Boden fiel. Daniels drehte die Leistung seines Blitzsäbels noch ein wenig höher und schickte den Piraten mit einem gut gezielten elektrischen Schlag in das Land der Träume.

Nun war es aber an der Zeit das Außenteam der Enterprise aktiv zu unterstützen. Daniels ergriff den Enterhaken, den der Pirat, welcher nun betäubt am Boden lag, benutzt hatte um an Bord der H.M.S. Enterprise zu gelangen. So etwas hatte er zuvor noch nie gemacht. Wenn seine - nun ehemaligen - Kollegen von der Abteilung für temporale Ermittlungen mal wieder einen Ausflug zum Low-Gravity-Klettern machten, hatte sich Daniels stets erfolgreich gedrückt. Doch konnte er seine mangelnde Erfahrung durch die Nutzung technischer Hilfsmittel gut kompensieren. Er nutzte einfach seinen portablen Traktorstrahl um den Enterhaken an eine günstige Position am Mast des Piratenschiffes zu befördern und er nutzte ihn ebenfalls um sich den nötigen Schwung zu verschaffen um das andere Schiff zu entern.

Sogleich wurde er von drei wilden Korsaren begrüßt. Daniels ließ seinen Säbel durch die Luft schneiden und sandte seinem Begrüßungskomitee eine Salve elektrischer Blitze entgegen. Die drei Piraten fielen auf der Stelle zu Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schritt Daniels über die danieder liegenden Körper seiner Kontrahenten hinweg. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach links und rechts stellte er sicher, dass ihm kein Angriff mehr drohte. So wie es aussah, waren die Korsaren und die Briten gerade mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Daniels hatte das Gefühl inmitten eines tosenden Sturms zu stehen. Doch er war so ruhig und fokussiert wie noch nie zuvor. Er hatte die volle Kontrolle über sich selbst und über die Ereignisse, die um ihn herum geschahen.

Er richtete nun seinen Fokus auf das Außenteam, welches sich auf der Steuerbordseite des Schiffes befand und nun wieder komplett versammelt war. Mit bedächtigen aber doch sicheren Schritten ging er auf Captain Archer und seine Kameraden zu. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed bemerkte ihn als erster. Der Brite lag schwer verwundet auf dem Deck umringt von den anderen. Offenbar war er in einen Kampf mit einem der Piraten verwickelt gewesen, welcher nun reglos neben ihm lag. Auch Ensign Hoshi Sato schien verletzt zu sein. Sie kniete neben Reed, seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß haltend. Ihr linkes Bein stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab, woraus Daniels schloss, dass es gebrochen war. Captain Jonathan Archer hatte indes nur leichte Verletzungen davon getragen, während Commander T'Pol gänzlich unverletzt schien. Die Verletzungen des Außenteams beunruhigten Daniels jedoch in keinster Weise, denn er wusste genau, wie er ihnen helfen konnte.

Nun bemerkten auch die anderen Mitglieder des Außenteams seine Anwesenheit. Neben Ensign Satos erschrockenen Schnappen nach Luft, brachte nur Captain Archer etwas heraus: "Daniels".


	2. Kapitel 1: 2 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 1

2\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Flandenbourgh

"Irgendwie hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass wir Ihnen den ganzen Schlamassel zu verdanken haben." Sonderlich freuen konnte sich Jonathan Archer nicht über das Wiedersehen mit dem temporalen Agenten aus dem 31. Jahrhundert. Jedoch versprach dieses unverhoffte Wiedersehen auch eine Möglichkeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

"Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen, Captain", erwiderte Daniels. "Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie so viel durchmachen mussten. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass ich gerade meine Karriere aufs Spiel setze um Ihnen zu helfen."

"Oh, ich bin gerührt." Archer hoffte, dass der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme möglichst deutlich transportiert wurde.

"Hören Sie, Captain. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie wütend auf mich sind. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles wieder korrigieren kann."

Daran hatte Archer keinen Zweifel. Nur zu gut kannte er die Fähigkeiten und die technischen Mittel des temporalen Agenten. Im Moment war er allerdings am meisten um das Wohl seiner Kameraden besorgt.

"Dann fangen Sie am besten damit an, Malcolms und Hoshis Verletzungen zu korrigieren und uns an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Captain. Zuerst brauche ich ein Gerät, welches sich in Ihrem Boot befindet."

Archer und T'Pol blickten einander wissend an.

"Dieses Gerät ist der Grund für unsere Präsenz in diesem Jahrhundert", ergriff nun T'Pol das Wort.

"Ich weiß", gab Daniels etwas kleinlaut zu.

"Sie haben die Enterprise mit diesem Gerät hierher transferiert."

"Nicht direkt. Eigentlich wollte ich nur das Gerät haben und nicht das komplette Schiff drum herum. Jemand von Ihrer Seite muss bei dem temporalen Transfer interferiert haben."

"Trip", kam ein leises Grummeln von Captain Archer.

"Captain, die Umstände Ihrer Reise in dieses Jahrhundert sind im Moment nicht so wichtig", mahnte Daniels. "Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, wie wir ihren Crewmitgliedern helfen können und wie hier wieder weg kommen. Und dieses Gerät kann uns dabei helfen."

"Da haben Sie meine volle Zustimmung, Mr Daniels."

Während T'Pol bei Malcolm und Hoshi blieb, kämpften sich Archer und Daniels weiter zum Boot des Außenteams durch. Den größeren Teil des Kämpfens übernahm allerdings Daniels indem er weitere temporale Betäubungsgranaten und seinen Blitzsäbel zum Einsatz brachte.

"Beeindruckende Waffen haben Sie da", bemerkte Archer, während er seine eigene Klinge mit der eines Piraten kreuzte. "Lassen Sie mich raten. Die dürften Sie eigentlich gar nicht einsetzen."

"Ganz recht, Captain. Ich hoffe, Sie begreifen nun, was ich für Sie aufs Spiel setze."

"So langsam erahne ich das Ausmaß", gab Archer zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Pirat machte ihm gerade sehr zu schaffen.

Daniels vollführte einen gezielten Schlag mit seinem Säbel und schickte Archers Kontrahenten mit einem Blitz ins Land der Träume. Der Captain der Enterprise konnte nur mit offenem Mund dastehen und über die selbst gebastelten Waffen des temporalen Agenten staunen. Letzterer deutete mit seinem Säbel Richtung Boot.

"Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, Captain."

"Oh, ja, natürlich."

Schnell öffnete Archer den doppelten Boden ihres treuen, kleinen Bootes. Bis zuletzt konnten die Geräte dort vor den Piraten verborgen bleiben. In die eine Tasche seiner Weste steckte er die Tricorder, in die andere die Kommunikatoren. Zuletzt nahm er etwas ehrfürchtig das letzte Gerät in die Hand. Mittlerweile ahnte er, welch große Kräfte in diesem von außen unscheinbar wirkenden Gerät steckten.

"Bitte seien Sie äußerst vorsichtig damit", ermahnte ihn Daniels. "Dieses Gerät kann Energie und Materie beherrschen."

"Was Sie nicht sagen."

Archer vermochte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was hätte passieren können, wenn die Piraten dieses Gerät gefunden hätten. Schnell übergab er es in die Hände des temporalen Agenten. Dieser kontrollierte durch Druck auf ein paar Tasten die Funktionstüchtigkeit des Geräts. Dabei ging er sehr konzentriert vor, so dass Archer an keiner Miene feststellen konnte, ob er mit dem Zustand des Geräts zufrieden war. Nach Abschluss seiner Schnelldiagnose kreuzte Daniels den fragenden Blick des Captains der Enterprise.

"Das EMMAD scheint unversehrt zu sein", beantwortete Daniels die ungestellte Frage.

"Können Sie damit Malcolm und Hoshi helfen?"

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, ging Daniels auf Archer zu und hielt das Gerät über dessen Arm, auf dem sich eine lange Strieme, welche ihm einer der Piraten zugefügt hatte, abzeichnete. Auf einen Knopfdruck fing die kleine Halbkugel auf der Oberseite des Gerätes an zu pulsieren und ein heller Strahl legte sich gleichsam einer Schlinge um den Arm. Als sich der Strahl nur Sekunden später wieder auflöste, war von der Verletzung keine Spur mehr zu erkennen.

"Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Captain?"

Nur wenige Augenblicke blieben Archer um erneut über die Technologie des 31. Jahrhunderts zu staunen. Captain Don Muertos hatte sich unbemerkt an das Boot des Außenteams herangeschlichen. Er war schwer gezeichnet von seinem Kampf mit dem Captain des britischen Schiffes. Sein schwarzer Wams war zerrissen und das darunter liegende vormals weiße Hemd zeigte nun große Blutflecken. Sein rechtes Bein zog er humpelnd hinter sich her und blutige Striemen zogen sich über sein Gesicht. Dennoch besaß er noch genug Kraft um sich Archer und Daniels entgegen zu stellen.

"Wusste ich doch, dass Sie etwas wertvolles in ihrem Boot versteckt hatten", knurrte er mit schwerem Atem. "Geben Sie mir Ihren Schatz, oder ich hole ihn mir mit Gewalt."

Archer blickte von der Öffnung der auf sie gerichteten Pistole zu Daniels. Der temporale Agent verlor keine Zeit und drückte schnell ein paar Knöpfe auf dem EMMAD.

"Geben Sie es mir", knurrte der Korsar etwas lauter und zielte nun genau auf Daniels.

"Gehen Sie in Deckung, Captain", rief Daniels und dann ging alles ganz schnell und doch auch wieder nicht.

Als Captain Archer hinter das Boot sprang, drückte Don Muertos seine Pistole ab. Der Moment, den Daniels gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen. In Zeitlupe sah er das kleine Projektil auf sich zufliegen. Don Muertos hatte genau auf seine Brust gezielt. Daniels konnte sehen, wie sich die Grimasse des Piratenkapitäns in ein hämisches Grinsen verwandelte. Anscheinend wähnte er sich schon im Besitz eines wertvollen Schatzes. Er blickte zu Captain Archer, der sich noch immer mitten im Sprung befand. Der Captain der Enterprise hatte sich im Sprung gedreht und zeigte nun ein besorgtes Gesicht. Daniels ließ seinen Blick zu dem EMMAD in seiner Hand wandern. Die kleine Halbkugel auf der Oberseite pulsierte im Takt seines eigenen Herzschlags. Daniels schloss seine Augen und sah seine Familie vor sich. Seine Frau und seine Kinder standen an einem Strand irgendwo auf einer fremden, friedlichen Welt. Sie winkten ihm zu und freuten sich auf einen schönen Tag mit ihm. Er wollte auf sie zulaufen. In diesem Moment traf die Kugel aus Don Muertos' Pistole ihr Ziel.

Das EMMAD flog aus seiner Hand und landete laut scheppernd auf dem Deck. Ein rauchendes Loch prangte dort, wo vorher die Halbkugel geleuchtet hatte. Daniels öffnete seine Augen und sah an sich herab. Er war unverletzt geblieben. Ganz anders stand es um Don Muertos. Eine temporale Rückstoßwelle war zu ihm zurück gelaufen, als seine Kugel das EMMAD getroffen hatte. Daniels sah, wie der Piratenkapitän innerhalb weniger Augenblicke alterte und schließlich zu Staub zerfiel. Doch damit war die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt. Die gleiche temporale Rückstoßwelle begann nun auch die Flandenbourgh einzuhüllen. Die Planken wurden innerhalb weniger Sekunden morsch und brachen ein. Das gesamte Schiff begann unter ihnen auseinander zu fallen.

"Daniels, wir müssen hier weg", weckte Captain Archer den temporalen Agenten aus seiner Starre.

Noch einmal blickte Daniels auf das Häufchen Staub, welches kurz zuvor noch ein grimmiger Korsar gewesen war, bevor er zu dem am Boden liegenden EMMAD eilte.

Während Daniels verzweifelt versuchte das EMMAD zu deaktivieren, konnte Archer beobachten, wie gleichsam Piraten und Marinesoldaten panisch die Flucht ergriffen. Sie alle flohen von dem auseinander brechenden Schiff. Jeder versuchte eines der Beiboote zu erreichen. Dabei war es egal, wer mit wem in einem Boot endete. Jeder wollte nur sein nacktes Leben retten.

Ihr eigenes, treues kleines Boot war aufgrund seiner Nähe zum EMMAD bereits der temporalen Rückstoßwelle zum Opfer gefallen und mitsamt der verbliebenen Flankwürmer zu Staub zerfallen. So schnell er konnte, lief Archer zurück zum Außenteam. Sie mussten sich jetzt schnellstmöglich irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen. Und Archer hatte auch schon eine Idee.

"T'Pol, helfen Sie Hoshi auf", rief Archer der Vulkanierin schon von weitem zu. "Ich werde Malcolm tragen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich auf das britische Schiff."

T'Pol bestätigte die Anweisungen mit einem knappen Nicken. Archer griff unter den Armen des bewusstlosen Malcolm hindurch und zog ihn in Richtung Backbordseite.

"Daniels, kommen Sie endlich", rief er dem Agenten aus dem 31. Jahrhundert zu.

"Wenn wir Ihre Offiziere retten wollen, brauchen wir das EMMAD. Geben Sie mir noch eine Minute um das Gerät zu deaktivieren."

"Sie haben eine halbe Minute. Sonst schleife ich Sie genauso weg wie Malcolm."

Daniels ließ sich nicht von seinen Bemühungen abbringen. Er war noch genauso starrköpfig wie vor sechs Jahren, als Archer seine erste Begegnung mit ihm hatte. Gerade wollte er den temporalen Agenten von seinem Gerät wegzerren, als dieser triumphierend aufschrie. Schnell sammelte Daniels die verstreuten Teile des EMMAD auf und eilte dann zum Außenteam.

"Ich habe soeben unsere sichere Rückkehr in unsere Zeit gesichert. Sie sollten mir danken, Captain."

"Ich danke Ihnen erst, wenn wir dort drüben sind." Archer deutete mit grimmiger Miene auf das britische Schiff, welches nun ebenfalls von allen Besatzungsmitgliedern verlassen war.

"Seien Sie mein Gast."

Die überhebliche Selbstsicherheit des temporalen Agenten ging Archer so langsam auf die Nerven. Aber zum Austausch von Höflichkeiten hatten sie im Moment keine Zeit. Mit Hilfe von Enterhaken und Daniels' portablen Traktorstrahl zogen Sie das britische Schiff bis an die Flandenbourgh heran. Zuerst kletterte T'Pol über die Reling und half dann Hoshi das sichere Deck zu erreichen. Als Nächster war Daniels an der Reihe. Er und Archer beförderten den bewusstlosen Malcolm auf das andere Schiff. Zuletzt sprang Archer an Bord des britischen Schiffes, gerade als unter ihm die Planken wegzubrechen drohten. Daniels setzte noch einmal seinen Traktorstrahl ein um einen sicheren Abstand zur Flandenbourgh zu gewinnen.

Das einstmals beeindruckende Piratenschiff glich nun einem unförmigen Haufen Holz. Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi und Daniels sahen vom sicheren Deck der britischen Fregatte aus, wie die stolzen Masten in sich kollabierten, die roten Segel in Fetzen vom Wind davon getragen wurden und schlussendlich der Rumpf der Flandenbourgh auseinander brach.

Nun, da sie erst einmal in Sicherheit waren, fiel die Anspannung sichtbar von Archer ab. Dennoch gab es viele Fragen, die ihn noch immer verunsicherten und nur Einen, der diese beantworten konnte.

"Ich glaube, Sie sind uns einige Erklärungen schuldig, Mr Daniels."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Captain." Auf eine beschwichtigende ließ Daniels eine weit ausholende einladende Geste folgen. "Willkommen an Bord der Enterprise."


	3. Kapitel 2: 3 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 2

3\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Montecristo

Bereits seit mehr als sieben Stunden durchstreiften sie nun die Insel. Bisher ohne Erfolg.

"Dieser Felsen ist das lebloseste Stück Erde, das ich je gesehen habe", kommentierte Phlox ihre erfolglose Suche nach Wasser und nach Vorräten.

Crewman Elizabeth Cutler stand mit ihrem Tricorder dicht neben ihm. Auch ihr sonst so sprühender Optimismus hatte angesichts der trostlosen Aussichten stark nachgelassen.

"Da muss ich dir Recht geben, Phlox. Selbst Insekten scheinen diesen Felsen zu meiden. Bis jetzt habe ich gerade mal eine Hand voll Käfer und Spinnen gezählt."

"Wovon hat bloß dieser mysteriöse Graf, der angeblich auf dieser Insel gehaust haben soll, gelebt?", schnaubte Phlox entrüstet.

"Er war ein Gefangener auf dieser Insel, soweit man dem Buch von Dumas Glauben schenken darf", kommentierte Elizabeth ruhig.

"Aber auch Gefangene brauchen Nahrung und Wasser. Oder wurde das auf der Erde anders gehandhabt als auf Denobula?"

Elizabeth musste grinsen.

"Natürlich nicht. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass regelmäßig jemand auf die Insel kam um die Gefangenen zu versorgen."

Erschöpft ließ sich Phlox auf einem großen Stein nieder.

"Ich wünschte, dieser jemand würde auch zu uns kommen. Gefangenenkost ist immer noch besser als gar keine."

Der Denobulaner zog seine Schuhe aus und rieb sich die Sohlen seiner Füße. Neugierig wie Elizabeth war, kniete sie sich neben ihn und betrachtete interessiert die Verfärbungen, die dabei entstanden.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Phlox unbekümmert. "Wir Denobulaner sind keine guten Langstreckenläufer, musst du wissen. Wenn wir es zu sehr übertreiben, können sich die Blutgefäße an den Füßen verengen, was sich als gelbliche Verfärbung bemerkbar macht. Eine leichte Fußmassage sollte die Durchblutung wieder neu anregen."

Interessiert rückte Elizabeth noch etwas näher. Sie schien unglaublich fasziniert von Phlox so andersartigen Füßen zu sein. Irgendwie fand der Denobulaner dieses Verhalten süß.

"Darf ich?", fragte Elizabeth und streckte ihre Hand seinen Füßen entgegen.

"Bitte", erwiderte Phlox amüsiert.

Elizabeth fing an seine Füße zu massieren. Dabei beobachtete sie genau, wie sich der Druck, den sie mit ihren Fingern ausübte, und die Bewegung, die sie vollführte, auf die Farbe seiner Füße auswirkte. Phlox hatte fast das Gefühl, seine Freundin wäre gerade dabei einen besonders seltenen Käfer zu untersuchen. Andererseits genoss er diese zärtliche Geste. Von keiner seiner drei Frauen hatte er je eine Fußmassage erhalten.

"Ihr Denobulaner seid voller Überraschungen."

"Sagst du das als Freundin oder als Exobiologin?"

Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über Elizabeths Gesicht.

"Ich glaube, beides."

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie noch Stunden so sitzen können, wenn nicht plötzlich Phlox' Kommunikator gepiept hätte.

"Ensign Davies an Dr. Phlox", meldete sich die Stimme des jungen Ensign, der das Beta-Team anführte.

"Phlox hier", meldete sich der Denobulaner.

"Wir haben etwas gefunden, das Sie sich ansehen sollten."

Währenddessen war Ensign Travis Mayweather mit seinem Team auf der anderen Seite der Insel unterwegs. Porthos lief treu an seiner Seite. Travis hatte gehofft, dass der Hund des Captains ihm mit seiner sensiblen Nase dabei helfen könnte die Überreste des Klosters zu finden. Leider war seine Hoffnung bisher enttäuscht geblieben. Immer wieder setze der Beagle seine Nase auf den Boden um eventuell eine Fährte aufnehmen zu können, doch schon nach wenigen Metern gab er erneut auf. Diese Suche stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als ursprünglich erwartet.

"Na, Porthos, wir sind vielleicht ein paar tolle Schatzsucher."

Natürlich verstand der Beagle seinen Sarkasmus nicht. Erwartungsvoll blickte er Travis an um zu sehen, ob er eventuell ein Stück Käse für seine Mühen bekommen würde.

"Tut mir Leid, mein Kleiner. Kein Käse für dich. Das würde mir nur Ärger mit deinem Herrchen einbringen."

Um nicht doch noch Porthos' Folgsamkeit zu verlieren holte Travis schnell ein kleines Leckerli aus seiner Tasche. Der Beagle schien sich auch damit zufrieden zu geben. Travis strich ihm über den Kopf und schaute dann zu Crewman Rostov auf, der ihnen vorausgegangen war. Der hochgewachsene Russe ließ seinen Blick über die vor ihnen liegende Bucht schweifen.

"Wie sieht es aus, Yuri, können Sie etwas sehen?", rief Travis.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte gerade eine Bewegung gesehen", antwortete Rostov. "Sagten Sie nicht, dass hier einmal Piraten gewohnt haben?"

"Meinen Sie, da sind Piraten unten in der Bucht?"

Travis war aufgestanden und gesellte sich nun zu dem Russen, der einen ganzen Kopf größer war als er. Porthos lief ihm treu hinterher.

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Piraten nur hier waren um das Kloster auszurauben", gab Travis seine früheren Recherchen weiter. "Laut der Datenbank der Enterprise sollte die Insel zu dieser Zeit gänzlich unbewohnt sein."

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Daten im Schiffscomputer nicht durch den Absturz beeinträchtigt wurden."

Noch einmal blickte Rostov in die Bucht hinunter. Dabei kniff er angestrengt seine Augen zusammen.

"Nun ja, falls es doch Piraten sein sollten, können wir uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir Porthos dabei haben", ergänzte der Russe mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Travis konnte nicht so ganz über diesen Scherz lachen. Bei dem Gedanken an Piraten, war ihm doch etwas mulmig zumute. Wahrscheinlich lag es an seinen vergangenen Erlebnissen mit der den Weltraum unsicher machenden Variante dieses Schlags.

Der Pilot der Enterprise blickte nun seinerseits in die Bucht hinab. Zugegebenermaßen war sie ein gutes Versteck für Freibeuter und Korsaren. Er blickte zu dem neben ihm stehenden Porthos herab. Offenbar hatte auch er etwas entdeckt. Der Beagle hatte seinen Kopf hoch erhoben und schnüffelte in der Luft. Manchmal bewunderte Travis den Hund für seine scharfen Sinne.

Plötzlich gab Porthos ein leises Bellen von sich. Leider wusste Travis zu wenig über die Körpersprache der Hunde um diese Reaktion des Beagles interpretieren zu können. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihr eigenes Jahrhundert mehr Zeit mit dem Hund des Captains verbringen sollte.

"Ich glaube, er hat etwas gewittert", bemerkte Rostov.

Noch einmal bellte Porthos. Diesmal schon etwas lauter. Und dann lief er plötzlich los und in die Bucht hinab.

Trips Team von Ingenieuren und Technikern arbeitete unermüdlich an Shuttle eins. Shuttle zwei musste bereits viele seiner Teile hergeben um seinen Zwilling wieder flugtauglich zu machen. Während das eine mehr und mehr wieder sein ursprüngliches Aussehen annahm, glich das andere zunehmend einem ausgeschlachteten Weihnachtsbraten. Die beiden Shuttles standen nebeneinander auf dem felsigen Boden von Montecristo, umringt von einem halben Dutzend emsiger Techniker. Sie sahen beinahe aus wie zwei Eier, die von hungrigen Räubern belagert wurden. Unterdessen blickte die Enterprise wie eine verletzte Henne auf das Schauspiel. Sie befand sich wahrlich nicht in einem Zustand um ihre Eier verteidigen zu können.

Trip schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Wie kamen nur solch obskure Bilder in seinen Kopf. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den kärglichen Rationen, die in der Messe ausgegeben wurden. Nachdem er sich seit seiner von Dr. Phlox verordneten Mittagspause ausschließlich von Linsen und Karotten ernähren musste, sehnte er sich doch schon sehr nach einem saftigen Braten oder einem leckeren Omelett. Doch leider gaben die stark reduzierten Vorräte der Enterprise nicht viel mehr her. Als sie sich noch sicher im Erdorbit befanden, konnte niemand ahnen, dass sie sich nur kurze Zeit später in einer Notsituation wiederfinden würden. So konnten sie nur darauf hoffen, dass die ausgesandten Teams mit reichen Erträgen zurückkehrten.

Seufzend machte sich der Chefingenieur der Enterprise wieder an die Arbeit. Während er seinen fähigen Technikern die Reparatur der Shuttles überließ, war er mit dem Rest seines Teams damit beschäftigt die Schäden an der Außenseite der Enterprise zu beheben. Durch den harten Aufprall auf der Oberfläche des Mittelmeeres hatte sich die Außenhülle auf der Höhe der untersten drei Decks stark verzogen. Die ventrale Sensorphalanx war komplett zerstört. Wahrscheinlich war sie bereits beim ersten Aufsetzen auf der Wasseroberfläche abgerissen und lag nun irgendwo auf dem Grund des Mittelmeeres. Jetzt prangte an ihrer Stelle ein großes Loch auf der Unterseite der primären Sektion. Die Waffen der Enterprise waren ebenfalls stark beschädigt. Die forderen Phaserkanonen waren nahezu schrottreif und konnten nur noch ausgetauscht werden. Die hintere Kanone war noch einigermaßen glimpflich davon gekommen und nur leicht beschädigt. Sehr froh war Trip, dass keiner der Photonentorpedos explodiert war. Einige waren zwar von ihrer Halterung herunter gefallen, doch zum Glück waren sie gut gegen Stöße gesichert. Die Tore des Shuttlehangars waren glücklicherweise nahezu unbeschädigt geblieben. Andernfalls wäre es wahrscheinlich nahezu unmöglich gewesen die Shuttles herauszubringen und die Enterprise hierher in dieses improvisierte Trockendock zu schleppen.

Trip wusste gar nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Die Liste der Schäden war überwältigend lang und die Liste an verfügbaren Ersatzteilen erschreckend kurz. Doch er versuchte so optimistisch wie möglich sein, selbst wenn dies mit einem nur mit Linsen und Karotten gefüllten Magen alles andere als einfach war.

"Commander, schauen Sie sich das mal an", riss ihn Crewman Anderson aus seinen Gedanken.

Die junge Technikerin befand sich auf der Oberseite der primären Sektion um dort die Schäden zu inspizieren. Sie blickte über den Rand hinweg zu Trip herunter. Ihre langen blonden Haare hingen dabei wie die Kordel eines Vorhangs herab.

"Was haben Sie entdeckt, Janine?", rief Trip zu ihr hinauf.

Als er das letzte Mal dort oben stand, startete das Außenteam des Captains seine Reise in einem kleinen, selbst gebauten Boot in die dunkle Nacht des Mittelmeeres. Im Dunkeln hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt einen genaueren Blick auf mögliche Schäden zu werfen. Nun befürchtete er das Schlimmste.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau", rief Crewman Anderson. "Irgendetwas glänzendes liegt dort drüben am Strand."

Das klang nicht nach der befürchteten Schadensmeldung. Es klang eher nach einer hoffnungsvollen Nachricht.

"Ich komme rauf", rief Trip aufgeregt.

Auf dem Weg durch die sieben Decks machte der Chefingenieur der Enterprise kurz an einem Ausrüstungsschrank Halt. Gezielt griff er nach einem elektronischen Fernglas, mit welchem er nur kurze Zeit später aus einer Luke in der Außenhülle neben der Brücke auftauchte.

Crewman Anderson stand noch immer am Rand der primären Sektion und blickte angestrengt auf den weiten Strand hinaus. Mit langen Schritten legte Trip die Distanz zu der Schwedin zurück. Als er neben ihr zum Stehen kam, deutete sie auf eine Stelle ungefähr einen halben Kilometer den Strand hinauf. Tatsächlich, dort glänzte etwas in der Sonne. Schnell holte Trip das Fernglas hervor und richtete es auf das mutmaßlich metallische Objekt.

Was er durch die beiden elektronisch verstärkten Linsen erblickte, ließ ihn alle Gedanken um Braten oder Omelett vergessen. Dort lag ein großes Stück bearbeitetes Metall am Strand. Es hatte einen leicht silbrigen Glanz. Es war leicht gebogen und für seine Größe relativ dünn. Trip kannte nur ein Metall, welches so aussah.

"Es sieht aus wie eine Platte aus Duranium", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Crewman Anderson.

"Ob es ein Teil der Enterprise ist?"

"Darauf können Sie wetten, Janine. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Metall irgend jemandem in diesem Jahrhundert bekannt war."

Trip senkte das Fernglas und blickte die junge Technikerin an.

"Trommeln Sie Ihr Team zusammen", sagte er. "Wir holen uns zurück, was uns gehört."

Ein triumphierenden Lächeln entstand auf dem Gesicht der Schwedin. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihre Entdeckung.

Gerade wollte sie sich zum Gehen wenden, als plötzlich das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwand und einem ungläubigen Ausdruck wich. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf den Strand hinaus, als traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Auch Trip wandte sich um und auch ihm war, als würden ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielen. In einem Felsen am Strand, der so groß war wie ein Haus, hatte sich unvermittelt ein Spalt gebildet. Aus der entstandenen Öffnung traten drei kleine Männer heraus, die ihre Köpfe unter großen Kapuzen verborgen hielten. Zielgerichtet liefen sie auf das am Strand liegende Metallfragment zu.

"Wer sind die und was machen die da?", stellte Crewman Anderson die Frage, welche auch Trip im Kopf herum ging.

Schnell griff der Chefingenieur der Enterprise nach seinem Fernglas um einen besseren Blick auf die merkwürdigen Gestalten dort unten zu erhalten. Durch das Instrument konnte er erkennen, wie die Fremden das Metallfragment mit einer Art Handscanner untersuchten. Ganz offensichtlich waren das keine Einheimischen, weder an diesem Ort noch in dieser Zeit. Doch was wollten sie mit dem Fragment von der Hülle der Enterprise?

Auch auf diese Frage erhielt Trip schnell eine Antwort. Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem die Fremden ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hatten, löste sich das Metallfragment in einem hellen Flimmern auf.

"Die haben unser Hüllenfragment weg gebeamt", rief Trip überrascht aus.

Er konnte hören, wie Crewman Anderson neben ihm laut nach Luft schnappte. Sie musste das Schauspiel selbst ohne Fernglas beobachtet haben können.

"Was machen wir nun?", fragte die Schwedin.

"Wir tun das, was ich schon vorher gesagt habe", erwiderte Trip während er langsam das Fernglas in seiner Hand sinken ließ. "Wir holen uns zurück, was uns gehört."

"Aber mit wem haben wir es hier zu tun?"

Auf diese Frage wusste Trip noch keine Antwort. In diesem Moment fegte ein kräftiger Windstoß aus Richtung Meer einem der Fremden die Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein runder, hellbrauner Kopf, auf dem sich keine Haare befanden. Irgendetwas kam Trip an dem Aussehen des Fremden bekannt vor. Schnell hob er erneut das Fernglas vor die Augen. Und dann sah er es. Zwei überdimensional große Ohren zierten den Kopf des Fremden. Trip kannte nur eine Spezies, die solch große Ohren besaß.

"Ferengi."


	4. Kapitel 3: 4 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 3

4\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer Erde

H.M.S. Enterprise

Als er seine Augen öffnete, wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er war. Eine hölzerne Decke erfüllte sein gesamtes Blickfeld. Er atmete einen tiefen Zug durch die Nase ein. Die Luft roch salzig. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn teilte ihm mit, dass er sich bewegte, obwohl er still lag. Es war eine seltsame schwankende Bewegung, die ein gewisses Unwohlsein in seiner Magengegend aufsteigen ließ. Nun fingen auch seine Ohren ein Geräusch auf. Es war das Rauschen von Meereswellen, die sich am hölzernen Rumpf eines Schiffes brachen. Doch um welches Schiff handelte es sich? Die Kajüte, in der er sich befand, war hell und geräumig. Sie sah nicht aus wie die dunkle Zelle des Piratenschiffes, an die er sich erinnerte. Das alles ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Er befand sich an Bord der britischen Fregatte.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf um sich umsehen zu können. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl begleitete diese Bewegung. Als erstes fiel sein Blick auf einen großen Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem eine Karaffe stand, außerdem zahlreiche Papierrollen, welche vermutlich Karten enthielten. Daneben lagen ein Kompass und ein Sextant. Die Wand hinter dem Tisch war mit prächtigen Säbeln geschmückt. Auch befand sich dort ein Regal, welches zahlreiche Bücher enthielt. Das muss wohl die Kajüte des Captains gewesen sein, dachte er.

Links von seinem Bett befand sich ein kleinerer Holztisch. Darauf stand eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Ein feuchter Schwamm lag daneben. Er spürte, wie sein Körper nach Wasser verlangte, doch war er zu schwach um seine Hand nach dem Schwamm auszustrecken.

Um einem weiteren Schwindelanfall zuvor zu kommen, drehte er seinen Kopf diesmal ganz langsam zur rechten Seite. Dort stand ein weiteres Bett. Auf dem Bett konnte er deutlich die Konturen einer jungen Frau erkennen. Ihr Körper, der von einem eleganten, ledernen Wams umhüllt war, schien unversehrt zu sein. Ihre zarten Hände ruhten unter ihrem Kopf. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare bedeckten teilweise ihr Gesicht, doch konnte er erkennen, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge teilten ihm mit, dass sie schlief. Dennoch wollte er versuchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.

"Hoshi", brachte er leise hervor. Er war überrascht, wie heiser seine eigene Stimme klang.

"Hoshi", versuchte er es noch einmal etwas lauter.

Hoshi öffnete ihre Augen und er konnte erkennen, wie ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht entstand. Dieses Lächeln ließ ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen. Er freute sich Hoshi zu sehen, doch spürte er, dass es mehr als nur bloße Wiedersehensfreude war.

"Malcolm", flüsterte sie zart. "Endlich sind Sie aufgewacht."

Langsam erhob sich Hoshi. Als sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Diese Bewegung war ihm seit Jahren vertraut, doch erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, wie elegant es bei ihr wirkte. Ebenso elegant schwang sich die Asiatin von ihrem Bett. Mit sanften Schritten ging sie zu dem kleinen Tisch auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes. Sie tauchte den Schwamm in die Schüssel und fuhr damit über sein Gesicht und befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen. Normalerweise empfand er solche Berührungen als unangenehm. Doch diesmal war es anders. In diesem Moment war alles anders. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er genoss es, wie Hoshis zarte Hände über sein Gesicht strichen und er kostete jeden Tropfen Wasser, als wäre es das köstlichste, was er je getrunken hatte.

Er bemerkte ein leichtes Zittern in Hoshis Bewegungen. Er blickte in ihre großen, dunklen Augen. Fast war ihm, als könne er alle ihre Sorgen und Hoffnungen darin sehen.

"Sie hatten fast zwei Tage lang hohes Fieber. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass … dass Sie es nicht schaffen würden."

Bei letzteren Worten meinte Malcolm eine kleine Träne in Hoshis Augen gesehen zu haben. Langsam schob sich eine Erinnerung in Malcolms Bewusstsein. Eine Erinnerung an einen wilden Korsaren. Dieser Pirat hatte sich an Hoshi vergriffen. Malcolm wollte sie beschützen. Doch er hatte keine Waffen. Dann tauchte das britische Schiff auf. Eine Möglichkeit um den Piraten zu entkommen. Malcolm erinnerte sich daran, dass er einen Säbel erbeuten konnte. Der gleiche wilde Korsar stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Malcolm erinnerte sich an ein heftiges Duell. Er wurde verletzt. Hoshi war in Gefahr. Er musste sie unbedingt beschützen. Malcolm erinnerte sich an ein Gerangel, einen Sturz und an Blut. Sein Blut. Und dann verschwamm die Erinnerung in Dunkelheit.

Malcolm blickte an sich herab. Sein Körper sah jetzt unversehrt aus. Kein Blut war zu sehen. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Nur das Schwindelgefühl war noch da.

"Es geht mir gut …, denke ich. Ich fühle mich nur noch etwas schlapp."

Eine sanfte Berührung holte Malcolm wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Hoshis Hand hatte sich auf seine gelegt. Das warme Gefühl in ihm stieg noch ein wenig höher und ließ ihn auf einen Schlag jedwede Form von Übelkeit und Schwindel vergessen.

"Das kriegen wir auch schon wieder hin."

Mit der freien Hand wischte sich Hoshi über die nun doch eindeutig feuchten Augen. Ihr Mund formte aber wieder ein Lächeln. Es war das schönste Lächeln, dass er je gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, warum ihm noch nie vorher aufgefallen war, wie schön Hoshi aussah, wenn sie lächelte.

Malcolm versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen. Er schloss nun seinerseits den Griff um Hoshis Hand. Sie wirkte so zart und zerbrechlich für eine so durchsetzungsstarke Frau wie Hoshi. Er fühlte einen für ihn ungewöhnlichen Kloß in seinem Hals aufsteigen, doch schluckte er ihn schnell herunter um eine eventuell alles verändernde Frage zu stellen.

"Hoshi, haben Sie die ganze Zeit an meinem Bett gewacht?"

Auch die Asiatin brachte nur schwer ein Wort heraus. So nickte sie nur und hauchte ein leises Ja. Doch das reichte ihm als Antwort.

Seine Hand schloss sich noch fester um die Hoshis. Die Asiatin ließ den Schwamm auf den Boden platschen. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich ganz langsam. Seine taten es ihren gleich. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und dann spürte er ihre Lippen auf den seinen.

"Chronitonen."

Etwas irritiert blickte Archer seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier an.

"Was sagten Sie?"

"Das Gerät von Mr Daniels sendet starke Wellen von Chronitonen aus."

T'Pol unterstrich ihre Behauptung damit, dass sie Archer die Anzeige ihres Tricorders vor die Nase hielt. Manchmal hatte die Vulkanierin eine sehr direkte Art ihre Analysen kundzutun. Einerseits schätzte er sie, wenn es darum ging in einer kritischen Situation schnell auf den Punkt zu kommen. Andererseits ging ihm diese Art ziemlich auf die Nerven, wenn es darum ging komplizierte physikalische Sachverhalte zu erklären, die jenseits seines Wissens lagen. In diesem Fall verstand er weder den Zusammenhang von T'Pols Bemerkung, noch die vulkanischen Schriftzeichen auf dem Bildschirm des kleinen Handscanners vor ihm.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen", gab Archer offen zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie T'Pol kurz die Stirn runzelte. Eine recht menschliche Regung, die sich die Vulkanierin durch ihren jahrelangen Umgang mit Menschen angewöhnt hatte. Etwas schmunzeln musste Archer schon dabei.

"Gestern habe ich meinen Tricorder auf kontinuierlichen Scan gestellt, damit wir rechtzeitig vor Gefahren gewarnt werden können", hob die Vulkanierin zu einer Erklärung an.

"Eine sinnvolle Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

"Was ich dabei aufgefangen habe, ist ein konstanter, modulierter Fluss von Chronitonen. Da sich die Quelle offensichtlich mit dem Schiff mitbewegt, kann sie sich der Logik nach nur an Bord befinden. Heute Morgen habe ich das Schiff abgesucht und die Quelle lokalisiert."

"Das EMMAD", vervollständigte Archer den Gedanken seines Wissenschaftsoffiziers.

"Das Energy-Matter-Master Device, oder kurz EMMAD, wie Mr Daniels es nennt, kontrolliert ganz offensichtlich nicht nur Energie und Materie, sondern auch den Fluss der Zeit."

"Soviel habe ich auch bereits mitbekommen."

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, justierte T'Pol ihren Tricorder auf eine andere Anzeige. Nachdem sie mehrere Kontrollen auf dem kleinen Gerät bedient hatte, hielt sie es Archer erneut vor die Nase. Diesmal waren darauf einige Zahlen zu erkennen, die der Captain der Enterprise als Angaben von Datum und Uhrzeit deutete.

"Ich habe außerdem den Lauf der Sonne und der Sterne verfolgt um unsere Position bestimmen zu können", fuhr die Vulkanierin fort. "Basierend auf der Annahme einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit und eines nahezu westlichen Kurses, bin ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass der gestrige Tag für uns länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden dauerte."

"Sind Sie sich da sicher?", fragte Archer mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier.

"Captain, die Fakten sind eindeutig. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen meine Berechnungen darlegen."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Archer versuchte den Eifer T'Pols zu bremsen. Er wusste, dass er sich voll und ganz auf die Berechnungen seines Wissenschaftsoffiziers verlassen konnte. Jedoch bewirkten diese bei ihm eine gewisse Verunsicherung. Ein Tag, der länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden dauerte. Nachdenklich blickte Archer auf das sich vor dem Bug der Enterprise erstreckende Meer.

"Von wieviel länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden sprechen wir hier?"

"Nach meinen Berechnungen addieren sich die temporalen Verzerrungen zu einer Differenz von etwa sechs Stunden."

"Heißt das, wir hatten gestern einen Tag von dreißig Stunden?"

Etwas ungläubig blickte er die Vulkanierin an. Er dachte an den gestrigen Tag zurück und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er alles in den sechs zusätzlichen Stunden gemacht hatte.

Zuerst hatten sie versucht die stark beschädigte H.M.S. Enterprise wieder flott zu bekommen. Malcolms Wissen um antike Segelschiffe fehlte ihnen dabei sehr. Der Brite wurde von Daniels mit seinen Geräten aus dem 31. Jahrhundert behandelt, ebenso Hoshi. Immer wieder hatte Archer nach den beiden gesehen. Nachdem seine beiden Offiziere außer Gefahr waren, trafen sich er, T'Pol und Daniels in der Kajüte des Captains.

Nachdem sie vergeblich versucht hatten mit ihrer Enterprise Kontakt aufzunehmen, hatten sie eine lange und teilweise hitzige Statusbesprechung. Daniels erzählte Ihnen von seinen Entdeckungen die H.M.S. Enterprise betreffend und seiner Zeit an Bord des Segelschiffes. Sonderlich schlüssig fand Archer die Geschichte des temporalen Agenten nicht. Letztendlich hatten sie es also dessen unstillbarer Neugier zu verdanken, dass Sie in ihrem derzeitigen Schlamassel steckten. Doch über die Fehler der Vergangenheit nachzugrübeln half ihnen im Moment überhaupt nicht. Es galt nun den Blick auf die Zukunft zu richten und, vor allem, zu klären wie sie in ihre Zukunft zurückkehren konnten.

Daniels' Mittel waren nur begrenzt und bei Weitem nicht in der Lage ein Raumschiff inklusive Besatzung durch die Zeit zu transportieren. Der temporale Agent erwähnte aber eine Gruppe zeitreisender Historiker aus seinem eigenen Jahrhundert, welche sich in diesem Jahrhundert befanden und die ihnen eventuell helfen konnten. Das einzige was sie tun mussten war, sie zu finden. Nach Daniels' letzten Informationen befanden sie sich auf den britischen Inseln. Der Weg dorthin war weit und würde sie noch weiter von ihrer gestrandeten Enterprise wegbringen.

Archer dachte an die Enterprise, an Trip und daran, was sie in diesem Moment wohl gerade taten. Warum meldeten sie sich nicht? Archers Gedanken kehrten wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und zu dem, was ihm sein Wissenschaftsoffizier als letztes gesagt hatte. Was hatte T'Pol gesagt? Ein modulierter Chronitonenfluss? Eine Differenz von sechs Stunden?

"Könnten die temporalen Verzerrungen, die uns gestern einen längeren Tag beschert haben, auch dafür verantwortlich sein, dass wir keinen Kontakt mit der Enterprise aufnehmen konnten?"

"Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, Captain. Die Funkwellen unserer Kommunikatoren würden so stark verzerrt, dass man auf der Enterprise nicht viel mehr als zufälliges Rauschen auf verschiedenen Frequenzen empfangen dürfte."

Archer runzelte die Stirn.

"Meinen Sie, Daniels versucht mit Absicht zu verhindern, dass wir Kontakt zur Enterprise aufnehmen?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass sich Mr Daniels bewusst ist, welche Effekte sein Gerät verursacht", erwiderte die Vulkanierin. "Sein Verhalten bezogen auf das EMMAD ist höchst irrational. Er selbst hat zugegeben, dass das Gerät ein ungetesteter Prototyp ist und dass sein Einsatz sehr gefährlich sein kann, insbesondere nachdem es im Kampf mit den Piraten beschädigt worden ist. Dennoch hütet er es, als ob sein eigenes Leben davon abhängen würde."

"Nicht nur mein Leben hängt davon ab."

Erschrocken drehten sich Archer und T'Pol um. Sie hatten den temporalen Agenten gar nicht kommen hören.

"Ich habe die Verletzungen ihrer Crewmitglieder damit behandelt", sagte Daniels. "Wenn man es richtig einzusetzen weiß, kann das EMMAD Leben retten."

Archer und T'Pol blickten einander an. Sie wussten, dass sie in diesem Moment dasselbe dachten.

"Dieses Gerät ist Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel, in dem wir uns derzeit befinden", erwiderte der Captain der Enterprise mit klaren Worten. "Es ist dafür verantwortlich, dass die Enterprise in diesem Jahrhundert gestrandet ist. Es ist verantwortlich für die Zerstörung des Korsarenschiffes. Es ist dafür verantwortlich, dass unsere Zeitwahrnehmung massiv gestört wird und wir keinen Kontakt mit der Enterprise aufnehmen können. So wie ich das sehe, Mr Daniels, richtet dieses Ding mehr Schaden an, als es Nutzen bringt. Es ist eine tickende Zeitbombe, die nur darauf wartet uns alle ins Verderben zu stürzen."

"... oder gar das Gefüge des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums zu zerstören", ergänzte T'Pol.

Der temporale Agent dachte kurz über die Worte nach.

"Was schlagen Sie vor, Captain?"

"Deaktivieren Sie das Gerät! Nehmen Sie es auseinander! Was weiß ich. Hauptsache es richtet nicht noch mehr Schaden an."

"Das kann ich nicht tun."

Die Ruhe, mit der Daniels diese Worte erwiderte, versetzen Archer nur noch mehr in Wut. Er widerstand dem Drang Daniels gegenüber gewalttätig zu werden. Stattdessen fuhr seine Faust auf die Reling der Enterprise herab. Der Schmerz half ihm sich etwas abzureagieren.

"Wieviel muss denn noch passieren, bevor Sie endlich zur Einsicht kommen?"

"Ich kann Ihre Wut verstehen, Captain", fuhr Daniels in dem gleichen ruhigen Ton fort. "An Ihrer Stelle würde ich wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren. Aber Sie müssen auch versuchen meinen Standpunkt zu verstehen. Dieses Gerät war für mich die einzige Hoffnung darauf von den primitiven Projektilwaffen dieses Jahrhunderts unversehrt zu bleiben. Und ohne das EMMAD wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage gewesen Ihren verletzten Crewmitgliedern zu helfen."

"Rechtfertigt das bereits eine Manipulation der Zeitlinie?", mischte sich nun T'Pol in die Diskussion ein. "Wenn ich mich recht an unsere letzten Begegnungen erinnere, war es stets Ihr primäres Ziel die Integrität der Zeitlinie zu bewahren."

"Lassen Sie es mich so formulieren", erwiderte der temporale Agent. "Ich habe persönliche Gründe."

"Die würden mich aber schon sehr interessieren", warf Archer ein.

Die hitzige Diskussion an Deck entging natürlich nicht den Insassen der Kajüte direkt darunter. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu sehr zu belasten, kam Malcolm aus der Tür der Kajüte heraus. Dabei stützte er sich leicht auf Hoshi. Der Anblick des einst so stolzen und nun stark beschädigten Schiffes entlockte dem Briten einen tiefen Seufzer. Doch schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die aktuelle Situation. Seine Ohren versuchten der Debatte auf dem Oberdeck zu folgen. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Augen wurde von etwas anderem auf sich gezogen, was sich noch etwas undeutlich am Horizont abzeichnete. Malcolm richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf um dieses Etwas besser sehen zu können.

"Siehst du auch was ich sehe?", fragte er Hoshi an seiner Seite.

Die Asiatin folgte seinem Blick zum Horizont.

"Sieht aus wie eine Meerenge", gab sie ihre Beobachtung weiter.

"Das ist nicht alles."

"Was siehst du?", fragte nun Hoshi mit besorgtem Blick an den Briten gewandt.

"Ärger."

Schnell wandte sich Malcolm an die noch immer diskutierenden Kameraden auf dem Oberdeck.

"Captain, wir haben ein neues Problem."

Sich der Präsenz seines Waffenoffiziers nicht bewusst, wandte sich Captan Archer erschrocken um. Er spürte, wie Malcolms Warnung das Adrenalin in seinen Blutkreislauf strömen ließ. Dadurch und durch die ohnehin schon aufputschede Debatte mit Daniels wäre er sofort zum Kampf bereit gewesen. Doch was er jetzt sah, ließ seinen Mut wieder sinken. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie T'Pol und Daniels neben ihn traten.

"Die Straße von Gibraltar", sagte Archer leise. Etwas lauter wandte er sich an Malcolm: "Was sind das für Segel dort vor uns?"

"Franzosen, Sir", antwortete der Brite. "Sie haben eine Seeblockade errichtet."

"Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", brummte Archer. "Was denken Sie werden die Franzosen tun, wenn wir versuchen mit einer britischen Fregatte durch die Blockade zu fahren?"

"Sie werden uns angreifen, das Feuer auf uns eröffnen und schließlich das Schiff versenken."

"Gibt es keine Chance eine friedliche Passage auszuhandeln? Ich habe keine Lust noch eine Enterprise zu verlieren."

"So wie ich die Franzosen einschätze, Sir, werden sie erst feuern und dann Fragen stellen."

Archer blickte der Reihe nach in die Gesichter seiner Offiziere, welche ebenso ratlos aussahen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Sollte ihre Reise hier ein jähes Ende finden?


	5. Kapitel 4: 3 Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer

Kapitel 4

3\. Oktober 1707, Mittelmeer, Erde

Montecristo

Phlox konnte den leuchtend roten Schopf von Ensign Davies schon von Weitem vor dem Hintergrund des dunklen Lavagesteins ausmachen. Elisabeth hatte den jungen Ensign bereits erreicht. Phlox dagegen schnaufte noch den steilen Anstieg hinauf. Dieses ständige Rumklettern auf dem harten Felsen war nicht gerade eine Wohltat für die Füße des Denobulaners. Er hoffte deshalb sehr, dass die Entdeckung des Ensign ihnen endlich eine verdiente Ruhepause verschaffen würde.

"Sehen Sie sich das an, Doc", rief der Ire von der Anhöhe herab.

Schnaufend erreichte auch Phlox endlich das Plateau, wo ihn Elisabeth sogleich stützend auffing. Nachdem er an der Seite seiner Freundin wieder zu Atem gefunden hatte, blickte er sich um. Vor ihnen lag der Eingang einer Höhle, welche nicht den Eindruck machte, als wäre sie auf natürliche Weise entstanden. Davor lagen verstreut einzelne unbehauene Steine herum, welche hier und da zu kleinen Mauern aufgestapelt waren. Von dem einstmals an dieser Stelle erbauten Gebäude war nicht mehr viel übrig, doch man konnte einen annähernd quadratischen Grundriss erkennen, welcher einen ebenfalls quadratischen Innenhof einschloss.

"Was hältst du davon?", stellte Elisabeth die Frage, welche dem Denobulaner ebenso im Kopf herum ging.

"Ich würde sagen, dass dies die Überreste des Klosters sind, welches Ensign Mayweather erwähnt hatte", meldete sich nun Ensign Davies zu Wort.

"Na wunderbar", brachte Phlox unter Schnaufen hervor. "Wir haben den Auftrag etwas essbares aufzutreiben und wir finden einen Haufen Steine."

"Sei nicht so pessimistisch", erwiderte Elisabeth begleitet von einem kleinen Schubs von der Seite. "Vielleicht haben uns die Klosterbrüder noch ein paar Vorräte da gelassen."

"Das wohl eher nicht", bemerkte Ensign Davies, der bereits dabei war die Ruinen zu durchstöbern. "Aber vielleicht finden wir ja das Gold, welches das andere Team suchen sollte."

"Geben Sie Bescheid, falls sie etwas nützliches finden", rief Phlox ihm wenig begeistert nach und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf einen großen Stein plumpsen.

"Ihr Denobulaner seid wirklich nicht sehr gut zu Fuß."

Elisabeth schien ihre Überlegenheit in Sachen Ausdauer regelrecht auszukosten. Phlox mochte ihre forsche Art, aber er war sehr froh, dass nicht alle Menschen so waren wie seine Freundin. Nicht wenige Besucher von anderen Welten hielten die Bewohner des Planeten Erde für arrogant und selbstsüchtig. Die vielen Jahre im medizinischen Austauschprogramm und auf der Enterprise hatten dem Denobulaner aber gezeigt, dass der Großteil dieser Spezies hilfsbereit und liebenswürdig war. Und auch diesmal sollte er nicht enttäuscht werden. Elisabeth ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Stein nieder und legte fürsorglich ihren Arm um ihn.

"Ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder von diesem Felsen wegkommen", schnaufte Phlox.

"Sieh es mal als einen kleinen Abenteuerurlaub. Ich wollte schon immer mal mit dir auf einer einsamen Insel sein."

Ein leises Kichern kam aus dem Mund des Denobulaners.

"Naja, so ganz einsam ist sie ja nicht. Und außerdem haben wir einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Am besten werde ich mal Ensign Mayweather über unseren Fund informieren."

Kaum hatte er seinen Kommunikator gezückt, hörten sie aus dem Inneren der Ruinen einen Schrei, der sehr danach klang, als ob Ensign Davies in Schwierigkeiten wäre. Nun zögerte Phlox nicht lange. In einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung stand er auf seinen schmerzenden Füßen und klappte den Kommunikator auf.

"Phlox an Mayweather, Phlox an Mayweather, bitte kommen."

"Was gibt es Doc?", ertönte die Stimme des Piloten der Enterprise aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Wir haben Ihre Klosterruinen gefunden. Wie es scheint, sind sie aber nicht ganz so verlassen, wie wir dachten. Ensign Davies ist gerade da drin und scheint auf ernste Schwierigkeiten gestoßen zu sein."

"Welche Art von Schwierigkeiten?"

"Ich kann es noch nicht genau sagen. Wir begeben uns in die Ruinen um das zu untersuchen."

"Seien Sie vorsichtig, Doc."

Auch ohne diese Ermahnung des Piloten war für Phlox klar, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Der Denobulaner setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, die Augen nach allen Richtungen nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau haltend. Elisabeth folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, den Phaser gezückt. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von der rechten Seite.

"Wer ist da? Ian, sind Sie das?"

"Haben Sie etwas entdeckt, Doc?", ertönte wieder Travis' Stimme aus dem Kommunikator.

"Wir sind definitiv nicht allein auf dieser Insel", kam Elisabeth' Bemerkung von hinten.

Das war das Letzte was Phlox von seiner Freundin hörte. Ein lautes Fauchen tönte in seinen Ohren, gefolgt von einem hellen Lichtblitz und dann nur Dunkelheit.

"Ist alles OK, Doc? Doc? DOC?"

Travis versuchte verzweifelt die Verbindung zum Doktor der Enterprise wiederherzustellen. Doch aus dem Kommunikator war nur noch statisches Rauschen zu hören.

"Was mag da passiert sein?"

Crewman Rostov war an Travis Seite getreten.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es klang nicht gut", erwiderte der Pilot. "Wir haben hier aber auch noch ein Problem zu lösen. Kommen Sie, Yuri."

Mit forschem Schritt ging Travis in die Bucht hinab. Rostov zögerte kurz, folgte ihm dann aber mit ausladenden Schritten.

"Sollten wir den anderen nicht zu Hilfe kommen", meldete der Russe seinen Einwand an.

"Der Captain wird mich zum Crewman degradieren, wenn ich nicht auf seinen Hund aufpasse. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass Porthos etwas entdeckt hat und das will ich mir zuerst ansehen."

Mit einem Seufzer schob Rostov seinen Einwand beiseite und begab sich nun an die Seite des Piloten der Enterprise. Es war auch der hochgewachsene Russe, der Porthos' Entdeckung zuerst sah.

"Ich fasse es nicht."

Captain Archers Beagle stand vor einem hölzernen Zaun und bellte eine auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes stehende Ziege an. Das zottelige Tier und seine acht Artgenossen zeigten sich jedoch reichlich ungerührt von den lautstarken Kommunikatinsversuchen des Hundes.

"Phlox findet unsere Ruine und wir finden sein Abendessen."

Ein wenig schmunzeln musste Travis bei dieser Bemerkung des Russen. Die Ironie der Situation war nicht zu leugnen. Doch nun galt es Hilfe für Phlox und sein Team zu organisieren. Schnell griff Travis erneut zu seinem Kommunikator.

"Mayweather an Enterprise. Bitte kommen, Enterprise."

Kurz darauf ertönte die Stimme von Commander Tucker aus dem Lautsprecher. Auch er klang aufgeregt.

"Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie eine gute Nachricht für mich haben, Travis. Wir haben hier ernste Schwierigkeiten."

"Die scheinen Phlox und sein Team auch zu haben", berichtete der Pilot. "Wir haben ganz plötzlich den Kontakt zu ihnen verloren."

"Hier treiben sich Ferengi auf dieser Insel rum", berichtete nun seinerseits der Chefingenieur. Sein schwerer Atem ließ darauf schließen, dass er gerade in Bewegung war.

"Ferengi? Hier auf der Erde?"

"Ich vermute, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommen, genau wie wir", fuhr Tucker fort. "Diese großohrigen Gnome haben mit einem Transporter ein Teil der Hülle der Enterprise weg gebeamt, das gerade an Land gespült worden war. Aber wir werden es uns zurückholen."

"Seien Sie vorsichtig, Commander. Die könnten bewaffnet sein."

"Machen Sie sich darüber mal keine Gedanken, Travis. Wir werden nicht unbewaffnet auf Verfolgung gehen. Wie steht es bei Ihnen?"

Der Pilot musterte noch einmal die Ziegen. Sie zeigten sich noch immer unberührt von ihren Besuchern.

"Wir sind auf ein paar Ziegen gestoßen, die hier anscheinend einheimisch sind."

Seine Hand fuhr über den hölzernen Zaun.

"Commander, ich glaube die Tiere werden von jemandem domestiziert. Es könnten die Ferengi sein."

Travis beobachtete wie Porthos am Zaun entlang schnüffelte. Die empfindliche Spürnase des Beagles schien erneut auf eine Spur gestoßen zu sein. Der Zaun endete an einer massiven Felswand. Zielstrebig bewegte sich der Hund des Captains auf diese zu.

"Porthos scheint schon wieder etwas gefunden zu haben."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwand der Beagle in der Felswand. Zunächst wollte Travis seinen Augen nicht trauen. Porthos war einfach durch den Felsen gelaufen, als sei er gar nicht da. Vorsichtg näherte auch er sich nun dem Ende des Zaunes und berührte die massive Wand. Doch seine Hand griff ins Leere. Aus dem Inneren des Felsens kam Hundegebell. Porthos schien sie aufzufordern ihm zu folgen. Mutig machte Travis einen Schritt nach vorne. Im selben Moment stand er in einem Tunnel, der anscheinend weiter in den Berg hinein führte. Der Tunnel hatte einen runden Querschnit, der viel zu perfekt war um auf natürliche Weise entstanden zu sein. Seine Wände waren mit zahlreichen Schaltflächen und Konsolen übersät, die selbst dem ehemaligen Weltraumnomaden fremd vorkamen. Vor ihm stand Porthos und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, so als wolle er den Piloten für seinen Mut loben.

"Travis, was ist los?", kam die Stimme von Commander Tucker aus dem Kommunikator.

"Wir haben einen Tunnel in den Berg entdeckt, der durch eine Art holographische Projektion getarnt ist. Wir sind einfach durch die Felswand gegangen. Commander, hier ist alles voller außerirdischer Technik. Sieht so aus, als hätten sich die Ferengi häuslich eingerichtet."

"Sind irgendwelche Ferengi in Sicht?"

"Bis jetzt ist alles ruhig, Commander."

Schnell gab Travis dem vor der getarnten Tunnelöffnung wartenden Rostov ein Zeichen, damit dieser den Rest des Teams zusammen trommelte und ihm in denselbigen folgten.

"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würden wir uns gerne mal ein wenig umsehen, Commander."

"Erlaubnis erteilt. Aber seien Sie auch vorsichtig, Travis. Wahrscheinlich haben die Phlox und sein Team in ihrer Gewalt."

"Wir werden sie finden, Commander. Mayweather Ende."

Fast wünschte sich Trip ebenso zuversichtlich sein zu können wie der Pilot der Enterprise. Zum Glück hatte er einige schlagkräftige MACOs an seiner Seite, die ihn bei seiner Verfolgung der großohrigen Duranium-Diebe unterstützten. Auch Crewman Anderson begleitete ihn. Mit gezückten Phasern standen sie vor dem Felsen, aus dem die Ferengi gekommen waren um das Hüllenfragment der Enterprise an sich zu bringen.

Was hatte Travis gesagt? Sie waren einfach durch die Felswand gegangen. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand in Richtung Felsen aus. Doch anstatt auf massiven Fels zu stoßen, fuhr seine Hand einfach durch die Felswand hindurch. Sie hatten den Eingang gefunden.

Mit einem Wunk gab er den MACOs das Zeichen den Eingang zu sichern. Zwei von ihnen stürmten mit erhobenen Phasengewehren voran. Zwei weitere folgten. Danach gingen Trip und Crewman Anderson durch die holographische Felswand. Die beiden übrigen MACOs bildeten die Nachhut.

Ein kreisrunder Tunnel erstreckte sich mindestens einhundert Meter vor ihnen in den Berg hinein. Alle fünf Meter erhellte eine Lampe den mit orangefarbenen Metall ausgekleideten Gang. Ein leises Summen war über ihren Köpfen zu hören und verriet die Position des holographischen Projektors. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben bewegten sich die MACOs vorwärts. Trip und Crewman Anderson bemühten sich die Bewegungen der Marines zu imitieren um nicht die Bewohner dieses Tunnelsystems zu alarmieren.

Mit ihren großen Ohren können uns die Ferengi sicherlich über einige hundert Meter weit hören, dachte Trip. Wir müssen versuchen das Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen.

Mittlerweile war der Trupp am Ende des ersten Ganges angekommen. Von hier aus erstreckten sich weitere Gänge zu beiden Seiten. Nun war es also an ihm zu entscheiden, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollten. Er entschied sich für den Gang zur Rechten, nicht weil er wusste wo sie suchen mussten, aber weil er meinte aus dieser Richtung fremde Geräusche gehört zu haben, welche sie eventuell zu den diebischen Außerirdischen führen könnten.

Wiederum waren es zwei der MACOs, die sich als erste in den schwach beleuchteten Tunnel vorwagten. Diesmal folgte Trip ihnen auf dem Fuße. Er wollte sehen, woher diese merkwürdigen Geräusche kamen. Mit jedem Schritt wurden sie lauter, jedoch konnte sich der Chefingenieur der Enterprise noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was sie verursachte. Erneut kamen sie an eine Kreuzung und auch hier entschied er sich für den Gang, aus dem die Geräusche zu kommen schienen. Dieser Gang sah anders aus, als die vorherigen. Wo zuvor nur blankes Metall die Wände bedeckte, verliefen hier zahlreiche Leitungen den Gang entlang. Sie waren durchsichtig und man konnte helle Lichter in ihnen pulsieren sehen.

Sieht aus wie Energieleitungen, dachte Trip. Die müssen hier eine gewaltige Maschine betreiben.

Sie näherten sich dem Ende des Ganges, welcher sich in eine große Höhle öffnete. Endlich sah er auch, was die merkwürdigen Geräusche verursachte. Eine riesige elliptische Maschine füllte den Großteil der Höhle aus. Sie war fast so groß wie eine der Warpgondeln der Enterprise. Aus allen Richtungen strömte der Maschine durch die pulsierenden Leitungen Energie zu. Auch in der Maschine selbst pulsierten Energieleitungen. Aufer ihrer Oberseite befand sich eine runde Öffnung, die groß genug war, so dass ein Shuttle der Enterprise hinein passen würde. In der Öffnung pulsierte es in allen Farben. Doch da war noch mehr. Trip konnte verschwommene Bilder fremder Welten erkennen.

Das muss eine Art Portal sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

In diesem Moment schoss noch etwas anderes auf ihn zu. Es war eine blaue Plasmakugel, die nur knapp über seinem Kopf an der Tunneldecke zerplatzte. Die Ferengi hatten sie entdeckt. Entlang der Höhlenwand verlief eine Galerie, auf welcher einer der Ferengi stand. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Peitsche, welche er mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung in ihre Richtung schwang. Eine weitere Plasmakugel flog auf sie zu und verfehlte nur knapp einen der MACOs, der gerade noch zur Seite springen konnte. Der Marine rollte sich geschickt auf dem Boden ab und landete in einer knienden Position, das Phasergewehr im Anschlag. Sofort beantworte der MACO den Angriff mit einer Salve aus seinem Gewehr. Doch auch der Ferengi wusste sehr geschickt auszuweichen. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen sprang er auf der Galerie hin und her. Eine solche Agilität hätte Trip den großohrigen Duranium-Dieben gar nicht zugetraut. Die übrigen MACOs brachten sich ebenfalls in Position, denn auch auf der unteren Ebene zeigte sich Bewegung. Aus den angrenzenden Gängen kamen weitere Ferengi in die große Höhle geeilt, jeder von ihnen mit einer Plasmapeitsche bewaffnet.

Schnell duckte sich Trip hinter die Brüstung der Galerie um nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Neben ihm begab sich auch Crewman Anderson in Deckung. Über ihren Köpfen zuckten Plasmakugeln und Phaserstrahlen hin und her. Unbemerkt von den übrigen Mitgliedern des Außenteams deutete Crewman Anderson hinter sich. Dort befand sich, sehr dicht bei ihrer Position, eine Leiter, welche auf die untere Ebene und direkt zu der Maschine der Ferengi führte. Doch wie sollten sie sie erreichen ohne in das Kreuzfeuer ihrer Erbauer zu geraten?

In geduckter Position kroch Trip zu Corporal Sanders, der das Team der MACOs anführte. Erst deutete er auf die Leiter und dann auf die Ferengi. Der Corporal verstand sofort und begab sich zusammen mit einem weiteren Mitglied seines Teams in eine Position nahe der Leiter um den beiden Ingenieuren Feuerschutz zu geben. Aus einer Tasche seiner Jacke holte er eine Blendgranate hervor. Mit einem Zeichen gebot er den übrigen Mitgliedern des Außenteams ihre Augen zu bedecken.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall explodierte die Granate am unteren Ende der Leiter. Trip zögerte nicht lange, schwang sich auf die Leiter und rutsche diese hinunter. Kaum unten angekomme, zückte er seinen Phaser und schoss damit auf den am nächsten stehenden Ferengi. Sofort ging dieser betäubt zu Boden. Von oben kam das Fauchen der Phasergewehre der MACOs und schaltete die übrigen Ferengi aus. Nun hatte Trip freie Bahn. Er lief auf einen Teil der Maschine zu, der wie ein Terminal aussah. Der Chefingenieur der Enterprise versuchte aus den Anzeigen schlau zu werden, was sich angesichts der fremden Schriftzeichen als nicht gerade einfach herausstellte.

Crewman Anderson hatte sich nun ebenfalls zu ihm gesellt. Doch auch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten die Schriftzeichen zu Interpretieren. Schnell zückte sie ihren Tricorder und stellte ihn auf den Übersetzungsmodus. Kaum hatte dieser die ersten Zeichen übersetzt, wurde klar, dass es sich bei der Maschine tatsächlich um ein Portal durch Raum und Zeit handelte.

Sofort begannen Trips Gedanken zu rasen. Welche Aktivitäten hatten die Ferengi in diese Zeit und an diesen Ort verschlagen? Bestimmt führten sie irgend etwas im Schilde. Nach einem halben Dutzend Begegnungen kannte Trip die Ferengi bereits ganz gut, insbesondere deren Motive. Der Erwerb von Gewinn und materieller Güter war das höchste Ziel dieser großohrigen Gnome. Was sie in der Vergangenheit der Erde treiben mochten, versuchte er sich gar nicht erst vorzustellen. Sollten sie versuchen die Maschine zu zerstören und so die Aktivitäten der Ferengi, welcher Art diese auch sein mögen, zu unterbinden? Oder sollten sie sie benutzen um sich selbst wieder in die eigene Zeit zu befördern?

Trips Gedanken wurden je durch den Knall einer Plasmapeitsche unterbrochen. Die Plasmakugel hatte Crewman Anderson getroffen. Sie lag regungslos neben ihm am Boden.

„Janine", fuhr es aus ihm heraus.

Ob sie tot war oder nur bewusstlos konnte er nicht feststellen, denn nun war die Plasmapeitsche auf ihn gerichtet. Hilfe suchend blickte er sich zu den auf der Galerie stehenden MACOs um. Doch da erwartete ihn der nächste schockierende Anblick. Die Marines waren wie in der Zeit eingefroren. Mitten in ihren Bewegungen im Kampf mit den Ferengi standen sie wie Statuen von antiken Kriegern in einem Museum.

Ein gellendes Lachen ertönte. Es kam vom anderen Ende der Plasmapeitsche. Der kleine, dunkel gekleidete Ferengi kam auf ihn zu.

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Commander", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen seiner spitzen Zähne. „Ich kontrolliere den Ablauf der Zeit auf dieser Insel. Und daran werden weder dIe Sternenflotte noch Ihr hochgeschätzter Mr Daniels etwas ändern."

Daniels? Der Name weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen in Trip. Hatte der temporale Agent aus dem 31. Jahrhundert etwa seine Hände im Spiel? Doch zuerst musste er wissen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Ein weiteres Lachen kam aus dem Mund des Ferengi.

„Mein Name, Mennch, ist Tog."


End file.
